


Black Magic Woman

by tiny_maus_boots



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, Some Cursing, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_maus_boots/pseuds/tiny_maus_boots
Summary: Lovecraft Country drabble post episode 5, "Strange Case".
Relationships: Ruby/Christina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Black Magic Woman

“It was you…the whole time…”

Christina hadn’t turned to look yet, the metamorphosis from William to her true self took its toll on her body making her feel as loosely held together as a pile of twigs. It always took her a moment to compose herself, to regain control over her body and remember the limitations of her delicate feminine form. She turned slowly, newly stretched muscles trembling coltishly for the few moments they stared at one another.

“The whole…damn…time…”

There was anger yes, disbelief, of course, but something else as well. Something painful drifted behind the dark and heavy gaze of the other woman, robbing her of the childlike confusion and replacing it with contempt. William hadn’t been the first white man to ply her with drink and attempt to play on her emotions. Hell. He hadn’t even been the first man to try it, period. She’d come up on the streets and had learned the hard way that men’s hearts were all the, located firmly in their pants, white, black, or whatever.

So, she had been prepared for his smooth talk, and his slick walk. She had been ready to deny him every secretly held desire that burned in his little white puritanical heart. But this man, this alabaster god of a man, was no puritan and the passion he ignited with so few words and such deep searching gazes…he had disarmed her.

He had been bold and unafraid. Unafraid of the looks his kind had thrown them, whispering behind their hands about them. Unafraid of the openly suspicious and wary looks from her own people. William had owned every inch of his lean body and the space it moved in and it had done things to her. Ruby who had never been allowed to own anything, including her own damn mind, thirsted for the kind of confidence that ownership of self-bought.

And she had fallen to him like, like a woman possessed, like she had never fallen for another man in her life. And there had been plenty of them. Christina’s pale blue eyes stayed trained on hers, unblinking and _searching_. His eyes. The reality of it hit home in the span of a breath. His eyes were hers. She was him. William and this…devil, this black magic woman, were one and the same. Seeing right through to the soul of her, knowing everything in her heart.

A thick bead of blood and something heavier slid down Christina’s chin. It wavered, clinging to her skin for a moment before dropping to woven floor runner. The impact thunderous in the deathly silence between them. Ruby hardly registered it, all she saw were the familiar eyes, treasured jewels in an unfamiliar setting still pulling her in with their goddamned _knowing_.

The blonde woman took a step forward, pausing in mild surprise when Ruby held her ground, refusing to back away from the gore covered nightmare walking her way. Perhaps refusing to back down more out of spite than pride, spitefulness being something Christina was all too comfortable with herself. Spite was what had drawn her to the other woman that first night. It had started as business, another moving part of her plan to keep Atticus and sweet Leti on task. But it wasn’t what had kept her between those velvet thighs night after night chasing a magic she didn’t understand but could feel down to the very molecules of her being.

Ruby was a force, a hurricane contained in thick curves and dark skin. Devastating in her raw sexuality, alluring in her talent, captivating in her intellect and wisdom but fettered by circumstance. The main difference between them wasn’t the color of their skin but the fact that Christina knew all the rules to the world beneath the surface of reality. And Ruby, well, she was playing with a disadvantage she was only just becoming aware of. But she was learning quickly and the strength borne of spite was burning out of those angry, hurt eyes. Searing her right to the soul with their condemnation. They were the same, however different they appeared to be.

“W-why?”

Christina’s head tipped to the side as she regarded the darker woman, judging how prepared she was to hear the truth of things. A lock of sticky blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder and her piercing gaze went to it. Her gore slicked skin was already becoming itchy and tight but it was nowhere near as uncomfortable as the gaze levelled at her.

“I needed you to do some things for me. I thought you’d be more…receptive to William.”

“This is all just some fucked up white people bullshit. Right? You’re playing me, you’ve been playing me and I’m the fool that bought it…”

“At first…” Dark eyes cut to hers quickly, pinning her to her spot, daring her to lie to Ruby’s face. “I didn’t lie when I told you that you made me feel-“

“Don’t. Don’t you dare…”

It was the quiver in Ruby’s voice, the slight waver of hurt and insecurity, that stopped her from reaching out to touch the woman in some way. As if that would prove her sincerity in some way. Christina drew her bloody hand back and looked at it. The petite blonde turned and strode down the hall without the slightest bit of shame.

Ruby followed her with her eyes, angry that she was being walked away from but relieved not to feel the suffocating urge to lay hands on that woman. To push and slap and punish until she had been given all the answers to any question she could come up with. But that was being denied her with no more than a slow blink of dismissal.

“So, you just gonna leave like that and not explain anything. That’s it? You don’t even care about leaving a mess, do you?”

She wasn’t even sure if she was talking about the viscera and flesh on the floor or the mess made of her heart. Christina stopped in the middle of floor runner and glanced over her shoulder. One eyebrow raised, her lips quirking in a hint of a teasing smile. So, amused at only God knew what. Ruby had to remind herself that it was never William’s smile so it wouldn’t squeeze her heart to see.

“If you’ve got questions to ask, Ruby, give them voice. I can answer as easily from the bath as I can from the foyer.”

Ruby cursed herself for letting her eyes drop to the faint swell of her hip as it swayed with her steps. She was damned the moment she walked into this house and she knew if she had any hope of keeping her sanity she should just walk out that door and run as far and as fast into the night as she could. And she wondered what kind of magic was drawing her forward now, to follow the devil to her very certain doom with a hunger that only ever seemed to be sated with William’s touch.


End file.
